


A Ghost of a Rose

by wonderfulchaos



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 500themes, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, M/M, theme - ghost of a rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulchaos/pseuds/wonderfulchaos
Summary: The best remedy is often a poison, tempered and tamed.





	

In Spring, flowers begin to blossom and small buds begin to form anew. Growing and growing, until color once more filled the void. It should have been a beautiful sight to behold. Something that everyone could look forward to after the freezing depths of winter that had set in and shook them to the bone. A way to shake off the frost and brighten the days ahead. And most were, expect for one young man who felt he couldn’t breathe every time he looked at his best friend.

His chest felt weighed down, heavy with something he couldn’t describe. He wouldn’t have known how to put it until words, until he noticed that he had developed a cough - and with the cough came its own set of worries, for he had never before seen someone spew petals from their lips. Let alone from loving someone too much, to the point flowers grew within their lungs.

He had seen many ways in which humans died, but he had never seen an infection of this sort. The likes of which didn’t bother him, for he was already immortal. It was the discomfort, and the way pale pink and rotting petals crumpled and fell with each cough that made him uneasy. He would often look over and wonder if Mahiru would notice, if the flowers would have meant anything to him. To ask that, though, would be too much.

So in silence he suffered, as the flowers took root and grew bigger with each day spent at his best friend’s side. He grew tired faster, and he stopped eating. Both human food and food that was truly fit for him, because he couldn’t stomach it. His throat too sore, his heart too barren, and his mind too full of an impending demise.

There was one person he knew that could help him make sense of such a thing, but in the end, asking was too much trouble. He would rather suffer alone than spread that which made him suffer in the first place. He was too used to spewing pretty words, and now he had pretty flowers to accompany them. Fragile and loving as they were, always there to remind him that he had found something that would not lead anywhere. For what hope did anyone have of being loved when they were a liar, of being loved when they hated who they were?

Thus, he suffered. Each breath harder to take in.

“Sakuya.” But each time he heard his name, it was a little easier somehow. Fresh air to his starving lungs.

“Yeah, Mahiru?” He didn’t look up from his desk, continuing to doodle on his test paper. A good grade stared back at him, when he didn’t eve try. The classroom was empty, of that he could tell. It was the two of them, alone, and what a treat that would usually be - but at the moment, it made his chest ache. “Did you need something?”

“Are you okay?” Said with such genuine care, Sakuya didn’t have a choice but to raise his head, his hand paused over the silly fox he had been drawing. “You don’t look so good …” Sheepishly, Mahiru rubbed at the back of his neck, a nervous smile blooming on his face. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

Choking back a laugh, Sakuya lowered his eyes back to the paper, finishing up his sketch of the fox with its mad grin. “No, no. No worries! I’m fine. I promise. Everything is A~okay!” He made a joke of it, brandishing his completed art for all to see. “Look, look, Mahiru! Isn’t it cute?”

For a moment too long, Mahiru studied him and seemed not about to accept that answer. Then, with a sigh, he agreed, “Yeah, it’s pretty cute.” Tensing up a heartbeat later, Mahiru continued on with an urgency to his voice that Sakuya hadn’t heard in a long time, “But you’re cuter.”

The paper fluttered to the ground and Sakuya simply stared, mouth agape and his throat constricted for an entirely different reason. “You’re … kidding?” That seemed too easy, too invalid. Was that meant to cheer him up? How cruel.

Pink tinted Mahiru’s cheeks, the same as that of the petals, and he shook his head, saying, “No. I … I like you, Sakuya. Please, let me help you.”

Covering his eyes with his hands, Sakuya gave a laugh and shook his head in return. “You already are,” he admitted, the flowers in his chest bursting into full bloom, only to fade away and welcome with it something warm. Something that could stay. “You already are.”

“Oh?” Confused, Mahiru asked, “How?”

“Hey Mahiru, do you like the movies?” When he received a shrug and a tilted head in response, Sakuya told him, “We should go on a first date. There’s never a wrong time for a first date. Yeah?”

Blushing fully, Mahiru turned his head away, admitting, “I’d like that. But are you going to tell me what’s bothering you, if we do?”

“Hmmm,” grinning much like the mad fox he had doodled on the paper, Sakuya said, “Maybe? Or maybe not. All depends on how that first date goes!”

“Now that’s bribery,” scolded Mahiru, “but okay, fine. Let’s make it one you won’t soon forget, how about that?”

If only it could last as easily as that, as easily as saying the words and making it so. But for now, Sakuya would enjoy the ease of the blossoms in his chest, the remedy of having his feelings returned, and perhaps in time it would become a permanent cure that could withstand the test of time.


End file.
